Shattered
by ayako-shiro
Summary: <html><head></head>Merlin/Arthur; Eine geheimnisvolle Krankheit hat Uther befallen und scheint ihn immer mehr in den Tod zu reißen. Arthur verfällt in Depressionen und Gaius ist ratlos. Nun bleibt nur noch Merlin, um eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden und alle zu retten.</html>


**Author's Note:** So, jetzt bin ich also auch hier angekommen... hätte mir das jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt... jedenfalls ist das hier ein Merlin One Shot, der mir ziemlich plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen ist... ich wünsche jedem viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviews sind immer willkommen. *verbeug*

**Rating:** T, weil ich paranoid bin

**Pairings**: Merlin/Arthur; Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** Character-Death, Slash/Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

**Spoiler?**: Höchstens bis zum Ende der zweiten Staffel und wenn, dann ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hätte

**Disclaimer:** Merlin und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören BBC (soweit ich weiß). Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions/Büchern/Filmen/lebenden Person/etc. sind Zufall und nicht beabsichtigt. Der kursive Text am Anfang und am Ende ist eine gekürzte Version von _Shattered_ von Trading Yesterday. Mir gehört also nichts, außer die Idee zu der Handlung und die lasse ich mir nicht nehmen.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<br>The future's open wide beyond believing  
>To know why hope dies<em>

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<br>This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
>Knowing that faith is all I hold<em>

* * *

><p>Manchmal gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, den Menschen, den man liebte, zu retten: Man musste ihn verraten.<p>

Selbst, wenn man wusste, dass es einem das Herz brechen würde.

Selbst, wenn man wusste, dass er einen hassen würde.

Selbst, wenn man wusste, dass es einen selbst töten würde, man würde es tun.

Denn was brachte einem das Leben, wenn diese eine Person nicht mehr wäre?

Als Merlin Camelot das erste Mal betreten hatte, hätte er niemals geglaubt, in eine solche Situation zu geraten. Er war jung gewesen. Unerfahren. Sorglos. In gewisser Hinsicht sogar naiv. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was auf ihn zukam, sondern die Dinge einfach hingenommen, wie sie waren. Zwar hatte es weh getan, die geliebten Menschen seiner Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, doch es war notwendig gewesen.

Es war sein Schicksal gewesen.

Und genau dieses Schicksal war es, das er jetzt verfluchte.

Als Merlin Camelot das erste Mal betreten hatte, hatte er gesehen, was es bedeutete, wie er zu sein: Man war ein Monster. Man wurde gefürchtet. Man wurde gehasst. Man wurde getötet.

Deshalb begann auch er irgendwann, wie alle anderen, Uther Pendragon zu hassen, denn er war es, der sie alle zu Tode verurteilt hatte. Doch er hatte ihm nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt, hatte ihn sogar gerettet, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum.

Trotzdem kannte er die Antwort. Es gab nur eine Antwort. Auf alles.

Als Merlin Camelot das erste Mal betreten hatte, war er Menschen begegnet, auf die er nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ihm war ein Vater geschenkt worden in Form von Gaius. Ihm waren zwei gute Freundinnen gegeben worden, Gwen und die wunderschöne Lady Morgana. Er hatte so viele wunderbare Menschen getroffen.

Als Merlin Camelot das erste Mal betreten hatte, hatte er Arthur, des Königs Sohn, gehasst. Eigentlich tat er das noch immer, aber aus anderen Gründen, persönlicheren Gründen, traurigeren Gründen, Gründen, an die er nicht einmal denken wollte. Doch gleichzeitig war alles anders.

Es war zu spät, als dass wieder alles wie früher werden könnte.

Seitdem Merlin Camelot das erste Mal betreten hatte, war viel Zeit vergangen und nun hatte es den Anschein, als würde alles ein baldiges Ende haben.

Schweigend saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Um ihn herum herrschte Ordnung, was untypisch war. Normalerweise sah sein Zimmer schlimmer aus, als Arthurs, wenn er wieder einmal tagelang nicht darin aufgeräumt hatte. Es hatte eine gewisse Ironie, dass er bei seinem Herrn immer Ordnung schaffte, während er selbst... doch das tat nichts zur Sache. Das war unwichtig. Alles war unwichtig. Alles außer...

Ja, außer was? Dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllte? Dass er sein Schicksal erfüllte? Dass er...?

Zumindest wäre Gaius stolz gewesen, hätte er sein Zimmer in diesen Zustand gesehen. Er hätte geglaubt, seine „Erziehung" würde endlich Früchte tragen und ihm wahrscheinlich tausend andere Aufgaben geben.

Aber Gaius war nicht hier und selbst wenn, wäre er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ein Heilmittel zu finden.

Ein Heilmittel.

Als ob es das existieren sollte. Als ob sie nicht bereits alles versucht hätten. Als ob es nicht bereits zu spät wäre. Manche Dinge konnten nicht geheilt werden. Manchmal war der Tod das einzige, was das Schicksal für einen bereit hielt.

„Merlin?"

Es war Gwens Stimme, unten in der Außenwelt. Nicht hier, nicht bei ihm. Gwen, die Arthur liebte und die von ihm geliebt wurde. Die beiden würden sicher irgendwann glücklich werden. Irgendwann, wenn nicht jetzt war.

„Merlin?"

Sie klang leicht beunruhigt und er hörte, wie sie langsam damit begann, zu ihm hinauf zu steigen.

„Ah, hier bist du ja", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie sein Zimmer betreten hatte. „Du hättest mir ruhig antworten können. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wir alle suchen nach dir."

Merlin ignorierte sie und starrte weiterhin zum Fenster.

Ein kurzes Schweigen kehrte ein, in der sie wahrscheinlich auf eine Reaktion wartete, doch als diese ausblieb, fuhr sie zögernd fort: „Arthur ruft nach dir. Er hat Arbeit für dich." Ein weiteres kurzes Schweigen. „Du... weißt, wo du ihn finden kannst?"

Sie erhielt weiterhin keine Antwort.

„Merlin, bitte", sagte sie flehend und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sprich mit mir! Was habe ich getan, um deinen Ärger zu verdienen?"

„Du hast gar nichts getan", erwiderte Merlin leise und wandte endlich seinen Blick vom Fenster ab, um ihn stattdessen auf die junge Magd zu richten. „Ich bin nicht verärgert."

Das stimmte. Ärger wäre das letzte, was er momentan empfinden könnte.

Es war eher ein Gefühl der Taubheit, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Taubheit, die auf dem Schmerz gefolgt war, dem Unglauben, der Verzweiflung, der Hoffnungslosigkeit...

Aber das war nicht der Augenblick, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Arthur hatte nach ihm gerufen. Das war das Einzige, was momentan zählte.

Wie in Trance erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg, ohne weiter auf Gwens verstörtes „Merlin!" zu achten.

Insgeheim tat es ihm Leid, ihr Sorgen zu bereiten, aber das konnte er nicht ändern. Er hatte es satt, immer allen etwas vorzuspielen. Wenigstens jetzt sollten sie alle die Wahrheit sehen.

Denn für Lügen würde es bald zu spät sein.

* * *

><p>Er fand Arthur dort, wo er sich in den letzten Tagen beinahe ständig aufgehalten hatte: Im Zimmer seines Vaters, auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett, den Blick starr auf das bleiche Gesicht des Königs gerichtet. Er zeigte keine Reaktion, als Merlin den Raum betrat, genauso wenig wie Morgana, die ebenfalls über den Schlaf des Mannes wachte. Nur Gaius sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und runzelte besorgt die Stirn, ehe er sich wieder seinem Patienten widmete. Dem Sterbenden widmete.<p>

Niemand wusste, was es für eine Krankheit war, die Uther langsam aber sicher tötete. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob sie natürliche oder magische Ursachen hatte. Das einzige, was sie wussten, war, dass auf Heilung nicht zu hoffen war. Doch das wollte niemand wahr haben. Weder das Volk, noch der Hofstaat, noch Gaius, noch Morgana, noch Arthur. Nur Merlin hatte es akzeptiert. Nur Merlin hatte mit dem großen Drachen gesprochen. Und deshalb wusste nur Merlin, dass auch Arthur bald das Schicksal seines Vaters teilen würde, wenn er selbst nicht etwas dagegen unternahm. Aber war er wirklich bereit, dieses Opfer einzugehen, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte?

Schweigend betrachtete er den Prinzen. Das kurze, blonde Haar. Die Bartstoppeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er sich schon weit einiger Zeit nicht mehr um sein Aussehen gekümmert hatte. Die leeren, hoffnungslosen Augen. Die viel zu bleiche Haut.

Merlin hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn, mehr als alles andere. Trotzdem brach es ihm das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

„Sire?", sagte er leise.

Sofort blickte Arthur auf und die Leere in seinen Augen verschwand. Stattdessen kehrte das Leben in sie zurück, als er seinen Diener erkannte und die Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen. Niemand hatte so eine Wirkung auf Arthur. Nicht einmal Gwen. Einzig Merlin war in der Lage, ihn für kurze, flüchtige Augenblicke aus seiner Verzweiflung zu holen. Und dafür hasste er sich.

„Sire", wiederholte er, als Arthur ihn nach gefühlten fünf Minuten immer noch nicht angesprochen hatte. „Ihr habt nach mir gerufen?"

Es war natürlich auch möglich, dass Gwen sich das ganze nur ausgedacht hatte. Sie wusste wie alle anderen genau, dass er der Einzige war, der Arthur momentan aufheitern konnte.

„Ja", flüsterte Arthur mit einer schrecklich abwesenden Stimme und sein Lächeln wurde deutlicher. „Es gibt viel Arbeit, Merlin. Mein Zimmer sieht grauenvoll aus, meine Schuhe müssen geputzt werden, meine Kleidung gewaschen und..." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und ich denke, ich brauche etwas zu essen."

„Sehr wohl, Sire", entgegnete Merlin. „Ich werde Euch sofort etwas hierher bringen."

„Nein", widersprach der Prinz. „Nein, bring es auf mein Zimmer. Ich... werde bald dort sein. Ich muss mir etwas anderes anziehen. Mein Vater wird sicher bald aufwachen und er wird es nicht billigen, wenn ich in meiner stinkenden Kleidung hier sitze." Gaius sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als wolle er ihm widersprechen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und senkte seufzend den Blick. Offenbar hatte auch er langsam begriffen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. „Du musst mir ein Bad einlassen, Merlin. Es ist deine Schuld, wenn ich schlecht aussehe, sobald er aufwacht."

„Natürlich, Sire. Ich werde mich augenblicklich darum kümmern."

Eilig wirbelte er herum und verließ mit schnellen Schritt den Raum, ohne noch ein einziges Mal zurückzublicken. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu sehen. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu suchen. Nur der Tod würde hier noch etwas ändern können.

Der Tod... oder Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur schien jeglichen Gefühlen gegenüber stumpf geworden zu sein. Zumindest konnte Merlin sich nicht anders erklären, warum der Prinz ohne ein Wort der Klage in das siedend heiße Wasser gestiegen war. Der Diener hatte es extra so heiß gemacht, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich wieder eine normale Reaktion von sich geben. Einen Aufschrei zum Beispiel. Oder eine Schimpftirade. Aber es kam nichts. Nur sein Schweigen. Sein schreckliches Schweigen.<p>

Der Tod seines Vaters richtete ihn langsam aber sicher zu Grunde. Warum konnte denn nicht alles wieder so wie früher werden?

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen ging Merlin seinen täglichen Pflichten nach. Er bezog das Bett seines Herrn neu, wusch dessen Wäsche, stellte ihm etwas zu essen hin, putze seine Schuhe und wartete dabei die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er endlich etwas sagte, etwas tat, einfach erkennen ließ, dass dort noch irgendetwas von dem alten Arthur übrig geblieben war.

Merlin hätte nie geglaubt, dass die Krankheit seines Vaters ihn so sehr mitnehmen würde. Er hätte geglaubt, er wäre stärker. Doch andererseits war es verständlich. Uther war das einzige an Familie, das er auf der Welt hatte. Darüber hinaus würde er König werden müssen, sobald sein Vater tot wäre. Selbstverständlich nahm es ihn mit.

Dennoch... es war, als würde Arthur bereits im Sterben liegen und vielleicht tat er das sogar.

Nachdem er den Großteil seiner Pflichten erfüllt und zu seiner großen Erleichterung gehört hatte, dass Arthur endlich aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, öffnete Merlin ein Fenster, um etwas frische Luft herein zu lassen. Anstatt danach wieder zu seiner Arbeit zurückzukehren, blieb er einen Augenblick stehen und sah auf die Stadt herab. Camelot war ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden, seitdem die Nachricht über das Sterben des Königs aus dem Schloss gedrungen war, aber gleichzeitig voller. Menschen aus allen Winkeln des Landes waren gekommen, um von ihm Abschied zu nehmen. Es hatte etwas schrecklich rührendes an sich, dass so viele Menschen um einen solchen Tyrannen trauern wollten. Weil sie ihn nicht kannten. Weil sie ihn niemals kennen würden.

Plötzlich trat von hinten jemand an ihn heran und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er in eine klammernde Umarmung gezogen. Merlin musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein vollkommen nackter Arthur war. Sein Herr hatte seltsame Neigungen entwickelt, seitdem sein Verstand von Trauer umnebelt war.

„Mach das Fenster wieder zu, Merlin", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, ehe er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Haut drückte. „Es ist kalt."

„Dann zieht Euch etwas an", entgegnete er kühl. „Es ist kein Wunder, dass Euch kalt ist, wenn Ihr splitternackt durch die Gegend lauft."

Als Antwort presste sich Arthur fester an ihn und Merlin hasste sich dafür, dass sein Körper sich unwillkürlich in die Umarmung lehnte. Warum musste dieser Mann ihn nur so sehr quälen?

„Mach das Fenster zu", wiederholte er. „Sofort!"

Widerstrebend kam er dem Befehl nach.

Kaum war das Fenster geschlossen, wurde sein Körper herum gewirbelt und an die nächste Wand gepresst. Blaue Augen betrachteten den jungen Zauberer, der den Blick schweigend erwiderte. Langsam begannen Arthurs Hände an seinem Körper hinauf zu wandern, bis sie in seinem Nacken angekommen waren und sanft das Halstuch lösten, das er immer trug. Doch ehe er es zur Seite werfen konnte, hielt Merlin ihn fest und sagte: „Hört auf damit, Sire. Ihr wisst, dass Ihr es bereuen werdet, sobald Ihr wieder klar denken könnt."

Etwas flackerte in seinen Augen auf, als er diese Worte hörte, doch es blieb nur einen Moment und war sofort wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen beugte der Prinz sich vor und legte seinen Kopf auf Merlins Schulter.

„Wer sagt, dass ich jetzt nicht klar denke?", fragte er und sein warmer Atem strich sanft über Merlins nun entblößten Nacken.

Der Andere lockerte seinen Griff um seine Handgelenke, weshalb das Tuch nun doch auf den Boden landete und der Zauberer sich plötzlich in einer Umarmung wiederfand.

„Euer Vater...", begann er.

„Mein Vater ist so gut wie tot", entgegnete er trotzig und strich mit seiner Nase über Merlins Wange.

Er war kurz davor, nachzugeben, als ihm das letzte, das stärkste Argument einfiel: „Gwen..."

Als Antwort presste Arthur seinen Mund auf seine Lippen.

Es war falsch, absolut falsch. Ein Mann sollte nicht einen anderen Mann begehren. Es war unnatürlich. Vollkommen wahnsinnig. Sollte das jemals irgendjemand herausfinden... würden sie beide sterben.

Und selbst, wenn es erlaubt gewesen wäre, so wäre es trotzdem falsch. Denn Arthur tat es nicht aus Liebe. Nicht einmal aus Begehren. Er tat es nur, um wieder etwas fühlen zu können. Oder vielleicht tat er es auch nur, um für einen kurzen Augenblick die Verzweiflung zu vergessen, die sein Vater ihm geschenkt hatte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er Merlin dafür benutzte und nicht Gwen. Er liebte Gwen. Ihr konnte er so etwas nicht antun. Doch Merlin... war nur ein Diener. Sonst nichts.

Er hasste Arthur dafür, was er ihm antat. Aber noch mehr hasste er sich selbst, da er nicht in der Lage war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Deshalb erwiderte er seinen Kuss, während eine einzelne Träne an seiner Wange herablief.

* * *

><p>„Als Junge hatte ich immer geglaubt, mein Vater wäre unsterblich", bekannte Arthur, als sie etwas später auf seinem Bett lagen. Er mochte es, wenn Merlin <em>danach<em> bei ihm blieb, bis er eingeschlafen war. Auch wenn der Zauberer nie verstanden hatte, weshalb. Er war doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, warum also mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm verbringen? Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren. Es war eine nette Abwechslung in einem bequemen Bett zu liegen. Darüber hinaus war Arthur in diesen Momenten beinahe wie früher und allein dafür lohnte es sich, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Er vermisste den alten Arthur. Den starken, entschlossenen, idiotischen, sadistischen, wundervollen Prinzen. Aber er würde nicht zurückkommen und wenn, würde er ihn nicht wiedersehen können.

„Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass er irgendwann sterben könnte", fuhr er fort. „Zwar wusste ich, dass es irgendwann passieren würde, aber es wirkte immer unwirklich, wie ein böser Traum, der niemals wahr werden würde." Kurz hing er seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, dann gestand er: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, sobald er tot ist."

„Ihr werdet König sein", erwiderte Merlin, den Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Arthur sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn ansah. „Ihr werdet Gwen heiraten, Kinder bekommen und gleichzeitig dem Land Frieden bringen. Ihr werdet ein großartiger König sein, großartiger, als Euer Vater jemals hätte sein können. Euer Volk wird Euch lieben."

Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er weitermachte: „Am Anfang mag es schrecklich sein und Ihr werdet vielleicht oft das Gefühl haben, dass Ihr vor einer unerfüllbaren Aufgabe steht, aber Ihr werdet es schaffen. Zwar hatte ich lange meine Zweifel, aber inzwischen glaube ich, dass Ihr es wirklich schaffen könnt." Wenn er im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater mehr Verständnis für die magische Bevölkerung aufbringen würde. Doch das würde er. Merlin wusste es. Arthur war nicht sein Vater.

Neben sich konnte er ein leises Glucksen hören. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du jemals in so hohen Tönen von mir sprechen würdest?"

„Glaubt mir, Sire", entgegnete Merlin und konnte nicht umhin, leicht zu lächeln. „Ich bin selbst überrascht."

Als Antwort erhielt er ein weiteres Glucksen.

Ein längeres Schweigen kehrte ein, solange, dass Merlin bereits glaubte, sein Herr wäre eingeschlafen, als dieser plötzlich mit geschlossenen Augen fragte: „Bist du eigentlich glücklich? Hier, in Camelot meine ich."

Er blinzelte. Glücklich? Wieso stellte Arthur so eine seltsame Frage? „Ich... weiß nicht", sagte er langsam. „Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?"

Arthur schwieg solange, dass er schon glaubte, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, doch dann sagte er: „Weil du mein Diener bist und ich mir wünsche, dass du glücklich bist."

Verblüfft riss Merlin seine Augen auf, aber der Prinz war noch nicht fertig: „Ich... es würde mich freuen, wenn du bis ans Ende meines Lebens mein Diener sein könntest, aber wenn es einen Ort gibt, wo du glaubst, glücklicher zu werden, dann steht es dir frei, zu gehen."

„Sire...", flüsterte Merlin und drehte sich zu ihm um. Arthur hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. „Sire", wiederholte er, „ich habe es Euch schon einmal gesagt. Ich bin glücklich, Euer Diener zu sein, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sterben werde."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht das Prinzen. „Dann hoffe ich, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen wird."

Sein Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen und er beobachtete, wie sein Herr langsam einschlief. Er hasste Arthur. Er tat es wirklich! Denn es gab keinen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihm wichtiger wäre.

Aus diesem Grund tat es auch so weh, dass er ihn bald verraten würde müssen. Denn auch wenn er es für ihn tat, so würde Arthur es nie verstehen. Er verstand es nicht einmal selbst! Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Zögernd – er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte den Moment solange auskosten, wie nur möglich – stand er auf und zog sich an. Danach drehte er sich noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, zu Arthur um. Er sah friedlich aus, glücklich und vollkommen zufrieden. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild und Merlin wusste, dass er es schmerzlich vermissen würde. Doch das würde er in Kauf nehmen müssen. Es war nicht an der Zeit, egoistisch zu sein.

„Mach's gut, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Das war also das letzte, was er jemals sehen sollte. Den Mann, der ihn am liebsten töten würde und das nur, weil er ein Zauberer war. Es wäre so leicht, ihn sterben zu lassen. So einfach. Aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Arthur war – trotz all seiner Worte – noch nicht bereit.<p>

Schweigend stand Merlin über Uthers Totenbett. Er hatte es geschafft, Morgana zu überreden, eine Ruhepause einzulegen und Gaius war kurz in seine Räume gegangen, um einen neuen Trank zu suchen, in der Hoffnung, ihn doch noch irgendwie retten zu können. Es war die einzige Chance, die er bekommen würde und er würde sie nutzen.

„Wenn du Uther nicht rettest", hatte der große Drache gesagt, „wird Arthur bald dasselbe Schicksal wie sein Vater erleiden. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern, doch dafür..."

„Werde ich sterben", flüsterte Merlin und spürte, wie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, Tränen aus seinen Augen traten. Er wollte es nicht tun. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er war zu jung, er hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Außerdem... wie sollte Arthur bitte schön ohne ihn auskommen? Er war ohne ihn vollkommen aufgeschmissen!

Nein, um Arthur musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Er würde einen neuen Diener finden. Es waren Gaius und seine Mutter, an die er denken sollte. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er gestorben war, um ausgerechnet Uther zu retten? Er sollte es lieber unterlassen. Gewiss würde Arthur nicht sterben, nur weil sein Vater...

In diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an den leeren, hoffnungslosen Blick des Prinzen. Seine Verzweiflung. Sein ganzes, gebrochenes Selbst. Wenn er Uther rettete, würde das alles verschwinden.

Deshalb streckte er seine Hand aus und sagte: „Für Arthur."

* * *

><p>Der Wind ließ das Gras wie grünes Wasser aussehen, das sich in sanften Wellen den Berg hinauf bewegte. Die Blätter der alten Bäume rauschten und bildeten damit eine sanfte Begleitung zu dem Gesang der Vögel, die hier draußen, so fern von Camelot und doch so nah, eine Heimat gefunden hatten. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. Der richtige Ort für ihn, um sich endlich aus zu ruhen.<p>

Schweigend stand Arthur vor dem frischen Grab und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es angebracht, zu weinen. Oder einen wahnsinnigen, inneren Monolog zu beginnen. Oder aber einfach zu gehen. Aber das erschien ihm alles so falsch. Das war nicht das, was Merlin...

Eigentlich hätte er nicht hier beerdigt werden sollen. Man hätte ihn in sein Heimatdorf bringen sollen, doch er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht. Merlin war bereits zu weit fort, er konnte nicht auch noch das letzte, was er von ihm hatte, gehen lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand er nicht genau, was passiert war. Bevor er einschlief, war sein Diener, sein Freund, sein... noch neben ihm gewesen. Gesund. Putzmunter. Etwas niedergeschlagen vielleicht, aber ansonsten so wie immer. Doch als er aufwachte, war er..., während sein Vater sich wieder bester Gesundheit erfreut hatte.

Wieso? Warum? Inwiefern war das bitte schön fair?

Er hatte sich bereits mit dem Tod seines Vaters abgefunden gehabt. Er hatte sich sogar mit den Dingen irgendwie arrangieren können, denn er hatte gewusst, dass selbst wenn er das letzte an Familie verloren hätte, Merlin immer noch bei ihm gewesen wäre. Er wäre nicht allein gewesen. Jetzt... war er allein.

Und warum? Weil dieser Trottel sich wieder einmal als Lebensretter hatte aufspielen müssen! Soweit er Gaius richtig verstanden hatte, hatte Merlin einen Pakt mit einer Hexe geschlossen, die die Krankheit Uthers auf ihn übertragen hatte. Dadurch war sein Diener gestorben und sein Vater lebte.

Wie hatte er bitte schön so dumm sein können? Wann würde er endlich begreifen, dass es Arthurs Aufgabe war, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu beschützen und den Helden zu spielen? Wieso hatte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben etwas vernünftiges tun können?

Doch die wichtigste, die allerwichtigste Frage von allen lautete: Wie hatte Arthur schlafen können, während die einzige Person, die ihn noch bei Verstand halten konnte, ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen lief?

Verärgert ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen wollten. Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Das hatte dieser egoistische Trottel nicht verdient! Nicht nachdem er ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hatte! Warum also brannten seine Augen so sehr? Warum fühlte es sich so an, als ob ihm jemand das Herz aus der Brust reißen wollte?

„Arthur?"

Ertappt zuckte er zusammen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Arthur", wiederholte Gwen leise und trat neben ihn. „Seit Ihr schon wieder alleine hier draußen? Oder etwa noch immer? Euer Vater macht sich Sorgen um Euch."

Er ignorierte sie, weshalb sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und sie ihm sanft auf die Schulter legte. „Arthur... Merlin wird nicht zurückkommen, nur weil Ihr an seinem Grab steht. Er ist..."

„Ich...", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie aussprechen konnte, was er nicht hören wollte, niemals hören wollte, „ich habe mich oft gefragt, was er getan hätte, hätte er die Chance bekommen, woanders hinzugehen. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob er woanders glücklicher gewesen wäre."

Für einen Moment waren nur die Geräusche der Natur zu hören. Dann: „An dem Tag, an dem... es passierte... da habe ich es ihm freigestellt, zu gehen, wenn er glaubte, an einem anderen Ort glücklicher sein zu können."

Gwens Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten, ehe sie schmerzerfüllt zu Boden blickte. „Arthur..."

„Ich hoffe", sagte Arthur, den Blick fest auf Merlins Grab gerichtet, „dass du jetzt diesen Ort gefunden hast."

Irgendwo in der Ferne erklang der Schrei eines Vogels, während die erste Träne an seiner Wange hinunter glitt.

* * *

><p><em>And I've lost who I am<br>And I can't understand  
>Why my heart is so broken<br>Rejecting your love  
>Without love gone wrong<br>Life  
>Less words<br>Carry on  
>But I know<br>All I know  
>Is that the ends beginning<em>

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<em>


End file.
